


People I Don't Like (WIP)

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Pigeon [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossdressing, Espionage, Hakuba knows what's going on, Merry Christmas, One Shot Collection, Poker Face, Poker Face Angst, Solidarity over having multiple identities, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: There is a place he needs to gather information from. An exclusive Gala.It just so happens that Amuro Tooru is there as well.That's alright. KID can work with this.They just have to pretend they like each other long enough.(Okay so this is the actual work that was inspired by Cleflink)(Work in progress for now, gonna be edited)
Relationships: Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Pigeon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060829
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	People I Don't Like (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> Plot or whatever I just want to show how these two can have a friendly dynamic going on and have been listening to upsahl's People I don't like way too much.

There aren't many places KID wasn't able to infiltrate.

At the very least, he didn't worry often about people knowing it was _KID_ doing the infiltration. Or being aware of it all. He might have bitten off more than he can chew with this but well, important information is something to nearly die for he supposes.

Stellar guests, sparkling with their jewellery and fancy dresses that were modest as much as they are rich. All of them had at least one diamond on them, or emerald.

But he was not a thief, no. Just the modest, professional secretary 'Takahashi Hina'. Secretary of the head of Kato industries, fresh and new, probably won't last long on the job since she plans to leave soon.

Not particularly because of Kato himself. The work place itself wasn't bad either, with woman being just as valued as the man. It will be a shame when she leaves, and she will miss the coffee and tea breaks she enjoyed with Inoue-san whenever their breaks aligned, alongside with Yamazaki-san.

The fact was it's a start up company, still in its beginning stages, and Hina's experiences are simply meant for more established companies. Which is why she had asked Kato-san for the chance to meet such companies.

Kaito will make sure to write down the companies she may like. As an apology for being opportunistic. Well, and because the act will be more believable that way.

“Kato-san, do you require my assistance?” ‘Hina’ asks professionally. Kato looks at her with a smile and shakes his head.

“No Takahashi-san. I’m sure to be able to handle the talking, please do take your time to look around.”

And that’s the cue.

Hina gives a curt nod, and then takes her leave.

Time to get close to that ‘Hazayama’ company...

———————

The talk with other men is somewhat going well. Well, ‘Hina’ herself is apparently known as a good secretary. She has managed to gain the interest of several other established companies. The problem is that Kaito hasn’t found a good excuse to get closer to Hazayama’s head.

A little frustrated internally, but looking calm and collected as Hina should be on the outside, Kaito goes towards the side with a drink. Once he’s on the side he doesn’t take a sip, swirling the champagne a little. Hina isn’t known to drink Alcohol, but holding the champagne glass gives him something to do with his hands.

Just when he’s starting to think that he will have to risk getting caught in order to place a tracker, he hears a voice.

”Takahashi Hina-san, was it?”

“Ah-“ a little surprised gasp, feminine, and a brief furious blush to the cheeks for her own unprofessionalism. Easy to do when Kaito is embarrassed for not checking the entirety of the guest list before he had made his plans for infiltration “-Pardon me, I hadn’t noticed…” Hina trails off, seemingly just starting to take in the features in front of her. “Oh, you’re Amuro Tooru.”

The man only gives a close lipped smile, eyes looking softer with half moons. Hina, with her own experiences, perceives it as a smile that’s meant to please. A professional customer-service one. That is what Kaito knows she would perceive.

But Kaito knows about Furuya Rei, and by extension, he knows about Bourbon. So he knows that smile is not meant to be professional.

That smile is meant to be a threat.

‘Hina’ was simply, secretly intimidated by how gorgeous ‘Amuro Tooru’ was. Not completely guilt free as she came here to check out companies, not people she finds gorgeous. This isn’t a mixer after all, and Kaito thinks she would naturally be frustrated with herself.

For what does a secretary for a rising company have to fear besides that?

Well, she could potentially have committed crimes, but Kaito knows she hasn’t actually done anything. These days, when he’s supposed to impersonate someone he does a better background check on them. Preferably, he does his best to avoid acting as someone who is closely known by anyone in the area. Infiltrating as a waitress could be seen as the wiser option in this case.

Being a waitress was not an option however. Here, they’re well trained enough that they follow proper etiquette. Among the silent, unspoken rules was to not stand too long by the guests, not longer than necessary to collect and fill empty glasses or to provide full ones. If not serving, stand by the wall like a flower. No talking, no mistakes.

If any of these unspoken rules were to be broken, than immediately that waitress would be under suspicion as a spy. Kaito wouldn’t be able to gain any information by acting as one of the waitresses. Not for the information he’s looking for.

Not for the information that he needs to gain by talking to the head of Hazayama company.

”Is the Sleeping Kogoro here as well?” ‘Hina’ asks in the same tone, even though Kaito knows ‘Amuro Tooru’ has stopped working as an apprentice for Mouri Kogoro.

Whatever chances he might have had may as well be shot. Furuya Rei was a professional, and Kaito may be as good as dead if he’s found out. Well. Not really. He has a means of escape planned with the risk of being found out as KID to everyone.

It would be problematic however, if security tightened because of that. Sneaking in would be harder, and though it wasn't like he wasn't up for the challenge, the effort he would have to put into it would be exhausting. He could do it though, if it comes down to it.

“I’m afraid not.” ‘Amuro Tooru’ chuckles. “’Nemuri no Kogoro’ has taught me all he can! He decided I could take on cases myself now.”

It’s a curiosity that the man still sees broad daylight with that identity. Kaito would have thought that the disguise had seen its purpose. ‘Amuro Tooru’ should have been put to rest already, shouldn’t it? What more does the man need-

“Such as the case of Kaitou KID.” 

‘Hina’ cocks an unimpressed but intrigued eyebrow in response. 

“An attention seeking thief that can barely be called a thief?” ‘she’ muses, “I would have thought you would pursue homicide instead of something petty as theft.”

"Ah," Amuro begins, "But I heard that same petty thief has unknown snipers going after him."

Kaito fights with the urge to jerk up and take a look around at that. 'Hina' makes a confused frown.

Everyone around the part were occupied, unheeding.

Why was he telling him this?

"Snipers from a group..." the agent continues to speak calmly, as though he's talking about the weather "...that may be a mutual enemy."

Kaito draws in a deep breath, focuses on his glass of untouched champagne. From one blink to the next, he feels the other man come close to his personal space, and the warm plastic of an earbud winds itself between his slender fingers and cold glass.

"I'd suggest thinking about it, Kaitou KID." is murmured before the blonde disappears.

'Hina' stays around for a total of five minutes, chatting up other company heads, getting their numbers, before she starts to make her way towards the direction of the restrooms where 'Amuro Tooru' had disappeared to.

———————

"So you want me to dress up as one of the waitresses and...drop the drug in his glass."

_"That's the idea."_

Kaito huffs, adjusting his dress and position on top of the toilet lid so he could cross his legs. 

"How do I know this won't trace back to me?" 

_"Leap of faith."_

"...I hope you didn't have to pay too much for the earbud-"

_"Okay okay hold your horses!"_ Furuya's voice whispers back with a twinge of amusement.

_"The drug is a slow acting one, designed to specifically ensure that whoever swallowed comes down with the symptoms of pneumonia in a matter of two hours"_ a pause _"That being said, it's not deadly."_

"...Two hours huh?" 

Kaito allows a grin to form on his face, "Suppose you will help me get close to them then?" he lets a purr enter his voice, and is rewarded with a chuckle.

_"Naturally."_


End file.
